No Soy Tu Perro Fiel
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic Jonhlock


'Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'

Sherlock salió de su habitación con ganas de relajarse. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en el caso y para eso necesita a Watson. Necesitaba a su mascota, no podía esperar. Si no se relajaba, podía empezar a pegarle tiros a la pared y le había prometido a la Señora Hudson que no los volvería hacer o iría a junto de Irene y se había prometido a si mismo que no iría a verla porque era muy explosiva y muy manipuladora, demasiado explosiva para su gusto.

Así que buscó a John por el piso y al final lo encontró en la cocina terminándose un té verde que se había preparado antes.

Ven conmigo - Sherlock cogió a Watson por la muñeca y empezó a caminar llevándoselo con él.

Sherlock, ya vale - dijo John soltándose y dejando de caminar - no puedes prender que sea tu modo de relajarte. Haz otras cosas.

Qué cosas estupideces puedes llegar a decir al cabo de un día, John- Sherlock miró a los ojos a John, se acercó a él y le besó, jugueteó con su lengua dentro de la boca de este y luego pasó su mano por el miembro viril de este- cuando se te pase el cabreo hablamos.

Sherlock salió de allí, mientras John no daba crédito a lo que acaba de pasar. Le había dejado caliente. Ahora es él quien necesitaba relajarse haciéndolo.

Cuando volvió en sí, salió en busca de Sherlock, pero este ya no estaba en casa, se había marchado dejándole con el calentón; así que le mandó un mensaje:

_Quiero hacerlo, necesito sentirte dentro de mí. Siento mi reacción de antes. Una cosa te diré: No soy tu perro fiel, no puedes usarme cuando quieras. Ahora te quiero yo_.- JW

Cuando Sherlock recibió el mensaje sonrió. "Que caliente te he dejado John y eso me gusta" Pensó para sí. "Eres mi perro fiel aunque creas que no"

Se sentó en un banco, sacó un cigarrillo de los que había comprado en el estanco de la esquina y le dio una calada. Miró como el humo salía por su boca mientras intentaba no pensar; pero para alguien como él dejar de pensar es difícil. "Que fácil lo tienen las mentes simples, pueden dejar de pensar siempre que quieran. Yo lo intento y no lo consigo" Pensó mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

Se lo acabó y miró la hora. "Ya he jugado bastante con el calentón de John, será mejor volver" se levantó, tiró lo que no se fumaba del cigarrillo en la papelera, se guardó la caja y caminó de vuelva a casa por donde había venido.

Entró sin hacer ruido, subió las escaleras despacio para que Watson no le escuchara. No quería verle en esos momentos.

No soy tu perro fiel - comentó John mirando como Sherlock subía las escaleras - solo lo hare porque lo necesito.

Claro, cuando yo lo necesitaba no y ahora sí. Vete por ahí John – dijo Sherlock pasando por John estaba camino de su habitación.

Sé que quieres hacerlo - aclaró John más caliente que antes.

Ya me he relajado - aquello mosqueó algo a John - buenas noches.

Pero antes de dejar a John solo le besó de nuevo en los labios, jugueteando de nuevo con su lengua en la boca del médico, luego volvió pasar su mano por el miembro viril de este. Le gustaba mosquear a su compañero de piso y sobre todo ponerle caliente.

Cuando Sherlock se marchó, este fue al salón, allí se repitió una y otra vez mientras se masturbaba: "No soy tu perro fiel, ni ahora ni nunca"

Sherlock se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo imbécil que era John Watson, sabía perfectamente que estaría en el salón masturbándose y repitiéndose y otra vez: "No soy tu perro fiel" y sonrió malicioso. Le gusta como maneja a John, le gusta ver como su mascota se desquicia, como puede ponerle caliente en 0,2 segundos. Volvió a malicioso, miró al techo y se quedó así un rato.

Cuando John se relajó, pasó por delante de la habitación de Sherlock. La puerta estaba medio entornada, así que miró un poco. Sherlock estaba mirando el techo, tenía una mirada profunda, una mirada muy cautivadora.

Watson si te vas a quedar mirándome pasa - le dijo Sherlock - no me gustan los mirones. Y una cosa, ¿ya te has relajado?

Eres insoportable, lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía, no tuya - respondió Watson algo furioso.

No seas así - Sherlock se levanto, cogió a su compañero de piso del brazo y le llevó hasta la cama.

Le deslizó bruscamente como si tuviera prisa. Sherlock necesita sentirle, necesita relajarse de una vez por todas.

No soy tu perro fiel - dijo Watson pero Sherlock le calló con un beso.

Calla, tú hoy serás lo que yo quiera, no te tenses - dijo Sherlock desnudando a John que algo tenso está.

Cuando John estuvo desnudo, este se quitó el pantalón y los calzoncillos y se puso un preservativo. Cogió el lubricante y untó a John con él.

Relájate - Sherlock le dio un pellizco a John en uno de los pezones.

No soy tu perro fiel - susurró John – no sé como dejo que lo hagamos con lo insoportable que llegas a ser.

Sherlock colocó a Watson en una posición cómoda para penetrarle sin problemas. Abrió las piernas lubricadas de Watson y le penetró. Primero fue poco a poco; pero fue aumentando el ritmo a cada movimiento que hacía.

Cuando el pequeño de los Holmes recibió placer, se vistió y se fue a la cocina a prepararse un té. Estaba contento, al final había conseguido lo que quería relajarse haciéndolo con su compañero de piso. "Siempre gano John Watson" pensó para sí.

No soy tu perro fiel - gritó Watson antes de quedarse allí dormido por tanto esfuerzo nocturno.


End file.
